Crossfire
by arieshin
Summary: Her name was Ally Dawson 17 years old, excellent song writer, beautiful voice, terrible dancer, caring girl, and full of modesty, and Austin moons bestfriend and partner worst part about her life was she begin to have an interest in her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting here writing down some lyrics that came into my head while working. Sonic boom isn't so full right now I thought maybe I can write in my book.

"_There's a still in the street outside your window_

_You're keeping secrets on your pillow_

_Let me inside, no cause for alarm_

_I promise tonight not to do no harm_

_I promise you babe, I will do you no harm"_

"Hmmm I will do no harm huh?"

As soon as I hear that voice creeping from behind me I shut my book and turn to face my best friend.

"Hey I wasn't done reading!"

"Austin Monica Moon how many times have I told you 'don't touch my book'" I looked at him with my I've-told-you-oh-so-many-times stare.

"Hey! In my defense this time I wasn't touching your book I was just reading!—hey those lyrics are really good by the way"

"Uh-huh sure, and thanks no ones really here so I thought why not you know?"

"I wasn't!- buttt I really like them inspired by anyone?"

"You can say that" I said and I felt the warmth reach my cheeks.

"Ohhhh Ally Dawson has a crush~~ who is it?"

"N-no one silly! Anywho what what are you doing here where's Dez?" I asked trying to avoid the topic.

"Fine don't tell me I'll find out sooner or later. Dez is at a psychologist because his parents keep thinking that him having alot of pets can cause him to act weird"

"Yea that's why he's acting weird, oh so why are you here?" I say in a sarcastic tone

"Well you see I have a date with Kira today and I was wondering if I can get a little dating advise.." I looked at him in disbelieve until he said

"Look I know you don't like her just please just this once ally, pwease?"

"Augh! Fine just stop with that puppy face already!"

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said pulling me into a strong hug cause me to put my hands around his neck.

"Yea yea whatever"

"Oh hey where's Trish he promised me she would get me another gig at Miami live" he said pulling away.

"He got a job at new karaoke place down the street"

"Oh cool!"

"Okay so what type of advise did you need?"

"I don't know where to talk her."

"Hmmm take her to the Miami fair! I've been wanting to go I heard it's really fun and plus they have this humongous pickle that I can sleep with everyday!"

"You really like those pickles haha you know what I'll take you there instead on Friday it will be our Austin and Ally time yea?"

"But what about Kira?"

"I'll just take her to dinner and a movie"

He said smiling at me.

"Then is a dat- I mean deal pick me up at 8?"

"Sure thing pickle freak" he said laughing.

"You silly pancakes lover!"

We laugh until he realized that he had to be home by now I locked up the store and walked out with him I begin to walk until he said that he will take me home.


	2. Austin, Ally and Kira time

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Austin and Ally nor do I own the song "crossfire" by Brandon Flowers, **BUT** the story line completely came from me.

Today I am going to spend my day with my best friend, Austin Monica Moon. I admit I'm a bit excited… well maybe more than just a bit, okay I'm really excited he ditched his girlfriend to go out with me, ME Ally Dawson I rushed to bathroom to take a quick shower, as soon as I was out I put on a black shirt sleeveless shirt that had a daisy on it I grabbed a cute yellow skirt and secured it from falling by wearing brownish- greenish belt above me waist. I put on a sleeveless jean jacket and put on my ankle boots. I fixed my hair and decided to just let it loose. When I was done I check my clock and noticed that I had 30 minutes until Austin showed up, so I decided to continue working on the new song, I grabbed my small brown song book and started to add more lyrics.

"_And we're caught within the crossfire  
Of heaven and hell  
And we're searchin' for shelter_

_Lay your body down  
Lay your body down  
Lay your body down_

_Watching you dress as you turn down the lights  
I forget all about the storm outside"_

_*Ding Dong*_

And that must be Austin, put my book away grabbed my bag and cell phone, and headed downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Aus- um Austin why is she-" I was cut off by Austin.

"um Kira! why don't you wait in the car?"

"augh fine but hurry up" said the annoyed Kira and she walked away leaving Austin and I alone. Austin turn to face me only to find me in complete confusion as to why his girlfriend was here.

"okay I know it was only supposed to be us today but when I tried to get out of my plans with her she asked "why can't we go on our date?" and I told her "because I promised Ally that we would hang out tomorrow", and well as soon as I mentioned your name she begin to scream many l words that I would rather not repeat so she invited her self to come today, I'm really sorry!" he finished explaining the situation and tried to catch his breath and waited until me replied. Truthfully I knew something like this would happen I knew that Kira was so fond of me and Austin being around each other, after she begin to suspect that Austin and I had a thing for each other, when in reality we didn't –sorta- but she still insisted that we did. She had to accept the fact Austin and I were around each other all the time since I was his partner (songwriter) and best friend, now she devoted her time to be around him most if the time to keep him away from me which I really found childish.

"oh I… see, look Austin maybe I shouldn't go today with you, today was a you and Kira day not a Austin and Ally day so just go on your date, I'll see you tomorrow at school" as I begin close door but Austin quickly shoved his foot in so that door wouldn't close.

"no, no, no- you're coming, I wanted to hang out with today and Kira accompanying us today will not change my mind so come on lets go."

"Austin, look it-" soon enough Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my house and led me to his car.

"Aus-"

"Don't you 'Austin' me, you're going and that's that" he opened the door for me and shoved me in carefully closing the door, and ran to the driver's seat.

You see when Austin is stubborn there is no one that can change his mind about anything so what would be the point is fighting with him when I know that I would lose miserably. I sunk into my chair and begin to look out the window. Gosh I hated when he was this way he always puts me in the most uncomfortable situations ever, it's horrible. And worst of all I had to spend my night with a girl who hated my guts. Great just GREAT. Thought this was supposed to be Austin and Ally time not Austin, Ally and Kira time.


End file.
